The present invention relates to an apparatus for measurement of the time of coagulation of samples of fluid products and more particularly a coagulometer for the determination of the time of coagulation of samples of blood plasmas or other coagulation tests.
It likewise relates to the method put into operation to carry out this measurement of the coagulation time.
More precisely, the invention relates to a coagulometer of the kind comprising at least one cup or, more often, a plurality of cups in the base of which is positioned a ball activated with a movement of rotation in a circular rolling path formed in the base of the said cups.